A New Begining
by StormGlassDragon
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts things changed for Hermione. After everything she was put through Hermione needed a new start a clean slate so she left. Seeking out her family in Australia she started over. She hadn't thought about a certain blond Slytherin since the Malfoy trail. Until one day he walks straight into her life again or more like she walked into his. Post Hogwarts/War


Chapter 1:

A cool breeze swirled through the courtyard. Debris of stone, ash and odd pieces of torn clothing were strewn at random on the cold cobble stone. Grey clouds hung in the sky, cutting out the sun and casting shadows across the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione stood looking up at the sky and sighed. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed her lack of sleep. The past three days at Hogwarts had been almost utterly unbearable. The Weasley's were in the utmost pain after losing Fred. Tear tracks never left George's face nor misuse Weasley's. Hermione had hardly been able to function after the war, taking comfort with Luna whom didn't look any better than she did.

Among those days Hermione had learnt to silence her bed before falling asleep, waking up countless times screaming and reliving Bellatrix torcher her. Though not only that torched her dreams. No-one but Luna knew of what happened to her. During her stay at Malfoy manor she had not only been tortured by Bellatrix but raped by Greyback whilst Bellatrix carved into her arm.

Hermione had packed her trunk the night before after waking up for the umpteenth time. She had made her decision in the dead of night. To leave: Hogwarts, Britain, Europe.

And now staring up at the dawn she knew it was time. Turning around she made her way into the castle, up the stairs and towards the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering she turned to look around. Her eyes landed on Harry, who was curled in a ball on the couch fast asleep.

Smiling slightly she walked over to him and crouched beside him. Running her fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. Harry stirred in his sleep opening his eyes to catch a glance at Hermione.

"Mione," he mumbled. She winced at the terrible nickname the boys had given her long ago before answering him.

"Sleep Harry its only 7am sleep," she whispered watching as he slowly fell asleep.

She got up slowly as not to wake him again before gathering her things from the girl's dormitory. She shrunk them down and placed them in her undetectable extendable bag. Hurrying she ran down the stairs and out of the common room not giving herself the time to glance back she made her way out of the castle and towards the ward line.

She reached her destination in 25minutes and found Luna patiently waiting for her.

"I thought I'd find you her." Luna stated hopping out of a tree and landing gracefully on the ground her blonde curls bouncing behind her. She pulled Hermione into a warm embrace.

"Write to me will you. Maybe I'll even join you in Australia some time," Luna said bringing a smile to her friends face.

Hermione laughed lightly. Leave it to Luna to know the unexplainable.

"I will I promise. Just don't tell anyone were still in contact or that you know where I am ok. Thank you Luna, for everything." She said releasing her friend from their hug.

Luna pulled a shrunken box out of her jeans pocket and handed it to Hermione.

With a questioning glance at Luna her friend spoke.

"A mild dreamless sleep and the recipe it won't get you addicted and only take 1 a night ok." She elaborated before pulling her friend into one last hug.

"I'll miss you Luna and thanks a bunch," Hermione said before stepping out of her friends embrace.

Hermione walked across the ward line and a pair of red sparks shot to the sky immediately waking everyone in the castle.

She smiled one last time before aparating to the airport bathroom.

Luna stared at the spot Hermione had been not a minute ago before making her way back into the castle. These were going to be one hectic few months she thought. Silently wishing she had gone with her friend. Shaking her head she re-entered the castle entering upon chaos.

Both Hermione and herself had known of the wards the professors had added to the old ones around the castle. They knew would alert everyone if someone unauthorised had left the grounds.

And that was the reason they didn't say their goodbyes outside the ward line. Meaning that by nightfall the whole castle would know of Hermione's disappearance.

Hermione landed in Australia at three pm the next day. After clearing through customs and collecting her baggage she made her way out of the airport and into the nearest ally she apperated to her parent's front yard.

Despite what everyone thinks Hermione didn't oblivate her parents mainly because of her sister but also the spell may be irreversible and she didn't want to put herself through that. So when she got home at the end of her sixth year she explained to her family exactly what was going on in the wizarding world. She explained her situation and gave her reason on how she couldn't leave Britain. And she encouraged them to migrate to Australia and she argued every possible thing they came up with in order to stay and help harry with his mission. After a long while they relented and moved to Australia though they didn't sell their house in Britain hoping to keep it as a holiday home.

A crack was heard in the Granger's back yard as Hermione apperated in and landed awkwardly. She glanced up to find herself in a beautify back yard of a two story house. A squeal was heard from an upstairs window followed by a shout.

"Mum dad Mia's home, Mia's home," Hermione smiled at the excited squeals of her sister ran through the house.

The backdoor opened and a nine year old Emilia ran out to great her sister. Hermione had just enough time to drop her bags in order to catch the bundle of energy she called her sister.

"Hiya sis?" she said as she placed her sister on her hip in order to grab her wand from her back pocket.

Em snuggled into her sister's hair happy to see her again.

"Missed you." She mumbled too happy to say anything else.

Hermione chuckled lightly as her sister clung to her. Waving her wand she made her way towards the house with her baggage floating behind her. She was greeted by her parents Dan and Emma Granger at the back door whom had tight smiles on their faces as they took in their daughter's whole appearance.

"Oh sweetie," her mother said her smile turning genuine as she took Emilia from Hermione.

"We missed you a lot," she said as she pulled her daughter into a hug. Hermione's body went rigid at her mother's touch and she flinched away. Hoping her mother took no notice she turned to her dad.

Dan seeing the way his daughter reacted frowned at his little girl. What had she been through? And as he reached for her hand she flinched away from it but offered him a week smile and he returned it with one of his own.

"Welcome home love. Come let's get you cleaned up and settled in," Dan stated with a tight smile as he reached out to close the door. Hermione nodded and Em jumped out of her mother's arms, grabbed her sisters hand and started dragging her to the staircase and towards her room.

Once his daughters were out of ear shot he turned to his wife whose lip was trembling. Opening his arms to her he held her while she sobbed.

"Oh honey. What has she been through?" she said through tears.

Dan placed his chin on his wife's head and signed. "I don't know Emma we'll have to wait for her to come to us, her rooms the warmest of the house and gets the morning sun let's hope that helps. All we can do is wait for her to come to us." Dan said softly as he hears his youngest squeals of excitement for the floor above.

"Come let me make sure Emilia doesn't smother her sister with over excitement. I'll leave you down her to calm down and make a late supper," Dan said kissing his wife's forehead and making his way out of the kitchen.

 **Hey guys just a heads up Im not sure when I will be able to update again and I am currently working on chapter 2 and looking for a beta for both my current fanfics. If you have any recommendations please let me know. Also please read and review I have an idea on where I want to take this story so please bare with me for the first few chapters that I update thanks.**

 **StormGlassDragon**


End file.
